Rain
by Jaded Angel
Summary: It's a cute story I thought up one day. But it has an unexpected ending. This is one of my first fanfiction so please bare with me.


  
~Goddess Bunnie~ @`~  
Rated: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Aronld or any of it's characters.   
A/N: This is my first attempt to this whole fanfiction thingy. So bare with me, and ty and be gentle with reviews.  
I usually wright poetry so there. I actually think this came out OK. But what do I know. Well Have fun.  
  
  
  
"You okay over there? I'm sensing a little..."  
"Hostility?"  
"No... asshole-ness."  
~ Quote book  
  
  
To think it had been raining for the past hour and it still didn't look   
like it was going to stop. The clouds covered the sky, rain drops quietly fell   
aroung the house, making the atmosphere just a little gloomy. I was siting   
on a porch swing, swaying gently back and forth. I was wearing jean capris,   
a black tank top, a white sheer jacket, and black platform sandals. My hair   
was layered, a little longer then my chin. My eyes, glaring menacingly at   
the rain. There was a small pout on my mouth and my hands were folded on   
her lap  
'Great, it rains the day of my picnic. The picnic I've been planning for   
the past week and a-half.' I thought to myself. 'A perfect day for a picnic!   
Ha! That stupid weather guy should be fired. I think I am going to file a   
complaint.' My thoughts were interupted by the wind breezing through the   
trees. I looked out toward the street to see a blue umbrella head bobbing up   
and down the side walk. I knew right away who it was. He was the only   
person who still bobbed his umbrella, from when he was a child. After a   
couple of seconds, he walked throught the gate, he had his eyes closed and   
was whistling "Rain Drops" to himself.  
Finally he opened his eyes and smiled at me. I felt a chill go down my   
back and my knees go weak. He still did that to me, even after all these   
years. He closed the umbrella and walked up the porch steps. He was a little   
wet, but that didn't stop him from capturing me in a huge hug, and a kiss on   
the cheek. I giggeled and went back to sitting on the porch swing.  
"I think our picnic got canceled." He said, joining me at on the swing.  
"You think? I though it was a perfect day for a picnic." I said, the   
familiar sarcasm accenting my voice. He only chuckled and rested his arm   
over shoulders. I felt completely contempt.   
"Let's take a walk."  
"It's pouring."  
"So…?" his voice thoughtful.  
"We'll be soaked."  
"Your point?" I was getting a little fustrated so I just stood and began   
walking off the porch, he quickly followed suit. He put is arm around my   
waist and began walking in the direction of the park. It had only been ten   
minutes of walking, but we soon found ourselves at the desserted park sitting   
under on of the larger tress for a little bit of protection.   
"Seems like forever since we've done this."  
"What sit under a tree, and stare at nothing?" He gave me one his   
looks that read, 'Be nice!'. And got up again. We continued to walk, after he   
claimed it wasn't raining as hard as before. I was getting bored. I spoted his   
hat and a quick move of the wrist and poof! I was running down the walk   
way, laughing hysterically. It took him a few seconds to fully realize what   
had just happened, and then smiled and ran after me. I only increased my   
speed.   
Soon enough he had caught up and dived at me. I went flying into a   
huge mud puddle, with his baseball cap. He soon followed, he could never   
keep his balance. We were both laughing. I handed him, his hat. It was   
covered in mud. He cringed a little and pouted. Then he did something I   
never seen him do, especially when it concerned his hat.  
He threw it off to the side and smiled. Then he playfully lunged at me   
and we were back in the puddle. I was covered from head to toe in mud. I   
swore I kill him. He was just as bad, if not worse then me. He just began to   
laughed again, I soon followed.   
We eventually stood up and went back to my house. After a decent   
shower and a change of clothes, we sat infront of the fireplace with hot coco,   
and were curled up next to each other. My head was against his chest, I   
could feel his heart pounding softly.  
I felt his head rest on mine He was growing tired and so was I. I   
cuddled even closer to him.   
"I love you." He whispered softly before falling asleep.  
"I love you too Gerald"  
  
@`~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha! Thought It was Helga and Aronld right! Sorry. Anyway. Thank you for reading my story and I hoped you enjoyed it. Rember this is my first try so be gentle with reviews.  
~Goddess Bunnie~ : )   



End file.
